


[Podfic of ] Job Orientation & The Tale of the Sea Serpent / written by seperis

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/21035">Job Orientation</a> by seperis<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:23:20</p><p>Futurefic duo in which Merlin and Arthur are very much boys, even when they are sorcerers and kings.</p><div class="center">
  <p>- & -</p>
</div><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/22604">The Tale of the Sea Serpent</a><br/><b>Duration:</b> 01:36:26<p>Prequel to Job Orientation. Before anyone built towers or became kings that hide from councils or thought five hundred steps was some kind of actual challenge, there was a prince, a sorcerer, and a sea serpent in a river. But really, it started well before that. Because first, there was a prince, and silence, and a secret that was no secret at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job Orientation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of the Sea Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 
  * Inspired by [Job Orientation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [Job Orientation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21035) by seperis  
>  **Duration:** 00:23:20
> 
> Futurefic duo in which Merlin and Arthur are very much boys, even when they are sorcerers and kings.

cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/73x51ba2tkdgykcxaq3ds6amqexrsrke.mp3) | 21.5 MB | 00:23:20  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/0jjwb6zh2tnrak1zp1ygrrezwzg2s03x.m4b) | 9.9 MB | 00:23:20  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/job-orientation).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


	2. The Tale of the Sea Serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Podfic** of [The Tale of the Sea Serpent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/22604) by seperis  
>  **Duration:** 01:36:26
> 
> Prequel to Job Orientation. Before anyone built towers or became kings that hide from councils or thought five hundred steps was some kind of actual challenge, there was a prince, a sorcerer, and a sea serpent in a river. But really, it started well before that. Because first, there was a prince, and silence, and a secret that was no secret at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This podfic was recorded as part of the [Podfic Big Bang](http://podficbigbang.livejournal.com) bonus round.
> 
> My gratitude goes out to [](http://snottygrrl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://snottygrrl.dreamwidth.org/)**snottygrrl** , who kindly beta'd this recording.

[cover art]() by bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/s3ejppzlfga3mn7j08b16qiir5wupemf.mp3) | 89.9 MB | 01:36:26  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/yb3hb0ctlooxv2qm522sseyw5q4at65f.m4b) | 57.1 MB | 01:36:26  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tale-of-sea-serpent).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
